


A familiar stranger

by sararain0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Job, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rim job, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, agent naruto, graphic smut, knowing myselg, lots of smut, student sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararain0/pseuds/sararain0
Summary: He was just a stranger who could be acriminal to Naruto but as he watched he couldn't look away. In the end he knew he'd always be an stranger to Sasuke even though Sasuke was so much more.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Well it happened quite fast. I usually don't post my stories here unless it's a one shot for an artist but ended up being a multie chap story that I like so I wanted to post it here too. Hope you enjoy ^^

It was mistake, Naruto knew it. Out of everyone who were involved they were asking him to watch HIM? A ninty year old kid who just moved out of his parent’s place? Un-fucking-believable! It was HIS mission, he had to have a right to operate everything but his boss just suddenly decided checking up on the Hyuuga was less important. Why? Because that bastard Hidan said “the Uchiha kid” was involved in whole thing. HE WAS JUST SAVING HYUGA’S ASS, IT WAS OBVIOUS. Hidan was known to be unbreakable when it came to torturing and now he was suddenly talking before any hit? Yeah, sure!

Now he was stocked, he had to check the kid at least for a month to see if he gives him any hints about what happened or not. All phone lines and connections were being controlled and camera’s were already set on his house, only thing left was watching the kid from his devices and making sure he was on check and following him for a while. It’s been three days already since he started and until then nothing even slightly strange was going on.

Sasuke was just a normal student who went to collage five days a week until one pm and got to work for the rest of the day. Eating, taking shower and studying was all he did after going home before sleeping. He didn’t even pay much attention to any social media networks, he didn’t seem like the one he was looking for at all. He worked as a lifeguard in a pool near his home and studied Psychology, just a normal student! Naruto growled before closing his eyes and laying on his chair with his hands behind his neck, he hoped this month could end sooner so he could go after the one who was actually behind everything.

His phone rang and reminded him that Sasuke was about to get home. He took it and opened his message “All clear.”  
As he predicted nothing happened while he was at work. He looked at his monitor as Sasuke turned his key and opened the door of his apartment. He had a small house with one bed room and a small kitchen, something fit for an alone student.  
“Hey, missed me?”

Well, not that alone if you could count his cat. She was probably the only one the young Uchiha greeted like that, you could even see a small smile on his face as he picked her up and pat her as he walked to his kitchen. “Want some food? Come on now, I’m just as hungry as you but you know I can’t leave work sooner.”He mattered as the kitty started making sounds before putting her on the counter. “I can’t, where are we going to get money from if I leave my job? Then there would be no food at all.”

Naruto had to fight himself not to laugh as Sasuke kept talking to his cat as if she was actually replying. It had been the same since he started watching him three days ago. Naruto had access to camera’s around his school and work too so he knew how he treated people in general and it was nothing like this. Most of times he wouldn’t bother talking to them at all, he wasn’t found of saying “Hi!” and he never showed as much emotions as he was showing at that moment, it was as if he was a complete different person.

“Yeah, you can eat all of it.” He said and pat her again before leaving the cat with her food and going to get his own food from the refrigrater. It didn’t take long until he washed his hands and washed the rice before filling his pan with some water and boiling the said rice. “I’m taking a shower, I’ll be back as soon as you’re done with that.” The cat actually mewed in return! Sasuke just took one last glance at her before going to his bedroom and throwing his cloths and bag on his bed and rushing to the shower, not wasting much time before turning on the warm water.

There were times in Naruto’s job when he felt like he was seeing too much, every time people he watched started talking about their personal life, every time they got to flirt or have sex with their loved ones, every time they stripped, every time they laughed or cried when they thought no one was watching but it was his job, he had to put them in twenty four hours a day watch and actually get to know them. Most of those people never even knew him but he would end up being the only person that knew many things about them for the time being, the only person who never stopped watching them, the only person left in their lonely nights. That was why sometimes putting them in jail would become very hard for him, it was like selling a friend!

That was what disgusted him the most when it came to his job, it needed a lot of guts to do what he did, to cover all his emotions for the sake of missions but could anyone really blame him? Who cares about personal feelings when it comes to criminals?

He came out of his thoughts when Sasuke turned the water off and went out, not bothering with any towels to cower and only got one to dry himself. Naruto watched as the white towel slided up and down from his hands and traveled to his neck before going down to his chest and then lower. He had to admit, the teenager was actually quite attractive, as a twenty four year old man he was confident enough to admit it to himself, it’d be a pitty if he realy would end up as a criminal. A part of Naruto couldn’t believe it, how could someone like that kill people? He’d met some people during work that didn’t seem like criminals either but there was something about Sasuke that seemed different!

He watched as Sasuke dried his hair a bit before putting on some comfortable clothes and going back to kitchen to check the rice, the water was about to run out so he put some left over meat inside the pan before closing it and sitting on a chair beside a table in his kitchen. His cat jumped on the table and started walking as he took her in his arms and kept patting her again. It took him a while to do it since he seemed to be lost in thoughts before talking.

“Do you think we can keep doing this?” He whispered, it took Naruto’s attention even more, he watched Sasuke’s expression as the dark hair teenager frowned and looked at the table. “It’s getting hard snow, the apartment is getting more expensive, they are putting us all in watch to see who to kick out. If I keep the work I’m not sure if I can keep up with my studies! I don’t know what to do…”

Times like these always made Naruto feel sick with himself for watching people from his laptop, hearing things like that always made him want to do something, to help, to reach out to people. He felt like crossing a line by hearing things that Sasuke would never tell anyone other than his cat, it made him feel close to people that he watched and frankly, it made it hard to go against them.

“What if one day Sakura forgets to check on you on days or something happens to me? What will happen to you?” The cat started to pure again, it made Sasuke look at her with a warm face. “ You’re the only one that I still have and by one small mistake everything might turn to peaces. Maybe bringing you to my own place was wrong but sometimes… living alone gets hard! You were already a part of the family until that night, I had to keep you.”

Naruto knew perfectly well what “Night” Sasuke was talking about, it was the night his parents died,the night someone set fire on their house and everything burnt to ashes, the cat was one lucky cat because she was the only survivor!

He finally let the cat go before going to take the pan and taking his food before sitting on his chair again and eat. The cat never left him alone, she laid down on the table and kept looking at him, Sasuke didn’t say anything anymore that night, he just ate before going to study and sleeping.

\------------------------------------

Days kept passing and every day made Naruto sure that Sasuke couldn’t be the one. It wasn’t just the fact that he was starting to feel attached to the young student, it was also because since the start of his mission he never really saw Sasuke doing anything even slightly suspecious. Every day was the same, it was boring sometimes but for some reason it made Naruto feel…warm!

It was like watching someone close to him make it every day. He was an excelent student in university, everyone at work admired his swimming skills, he seemed to be amazing in everything he did. It made Naruto slightly bothered and jealous since he was never that good when he was at his age but he was also oddly proud! For what reason? He wasn’t sure.

“We got a problem.”

He frowned when his partner said that in his speaker, he took the device before asking about the situation.

“It’s Kisame, he’s at the pool and he’s talking to the Uchiha.”

Naruto’s blood went cold. Kisame! He was in the list of people they were after, he was said to have hands in many assassinations but no one could ever ptove it. The fact that he was talking to Sasuke could be just a coincidence but it could also mean they knew each other and if that was the case…

“Where is he now?”

“In the changing room.”

He switched to the pool’s changing room in his laptop and zoomed on the face of Sasuke’s visitor, it was true! He really was kisame. He put his headphone and increased the sounds so he could hear what they were talking about.

“I said I’m not interested.”

“Are you sure? Your brother had higher hopes for you. Maybe if you saw him…”

“I don’t give a fuck about him.”

Brother? But they found his DNA in the apartment, he wasn’t suppose to be alive! What was he talking about?

“I give you three seconds to leave, if you don’t I’ll make you regret it.”

One! “Are you sure?”

Two! “I’m sure if you-“

Three and before the guy could react Sasuke punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach to send him flying to the ground. Blue eyes widened at the scene, Naruto never knew Sasuke could actually fight! And that was the least he was worried about at the moment! This proved that maybe Sasuke wasn’t that innocent or normal after all.

\-------------------------------------

They kicked him out! The scene was caught by the cameras and kisame had spoken about it, they said they couldn’t accept violence in their pool.

It happened a week ago and since it happened things got bad. Sasuke went to look for work after collage and when he came back he wouldn’t eat. Naruto knew it was his way for saving up for the rant and Snow’s food. He stopped talking even with snow, his grades didn’t change but he started putting more time into studying. Every time snow went near him he just busied himself with something else. It bothered Naruto. He didn’t even know why but it did. He was just a stranger, someone who could be a criminal but also someone that Naruto had been watching for three weeks and knew a bit.

So what if Sasuke was starving himself and was getting thinner and thinner day by day? What if he became more silent than even before? What if he seemed even more depressed? It wasn’t like Naruto could do anything and it wasn’t like he had to. He was just a stranger!

Then why did he do his next move? Even he didn’t know! Latter on he could say it was just for the sake of his mission but that night it was different. It happened after Sasuke came home and gave snow his food before sitting down and looking at a news paper and searching for job.

“Eat your food snow.”

Snow wouldn’t listen that night, she just kept trying to open the refrigerator before coming back to Sasuke and going back to refrigerator again. It was as if even the little kitty was noticing Sasuke’s choices and was asking him to eat too.

“I’m not hungry but you should eat, we don’t want you sick, do we?”

She wasn’t listening, she kept making noises and pointing at where Sasuke’s food usually came from. It made Sasuke look at her with an expression that made Naruto feel like shit, he couldn’t just watch anymore.

Half an hour latter he was in front of Sasuke’s apartment with a pizza in his hand, it was raining but he didn’t care about it at the moment, he just wanted to do something. When Sasuke opened the door his heart almost stopped, he couldn’t believe the person he had been watching for days was actually looking at him.

“Do I know you?”

Heh…Well, no, he didn’t. The thought gave Naruto a sore feeling but he shook it off with a huge smile.

“Are you Mr Sarutobi? Brought your pizza.”

“Wrong adress.” Sasuke said before trying to close the door but Naruto put a leg in front and stopped it.

“Wait man, don’t be rude. It must be the place, it’s the right adress, it even had been paid.”

“I don’t know anyone called Sarutobi.”

“Then you better remember them because you got a free pizza from them. I’m sure, the adress is right.”

Sasuke just looked at him with a thoughtful expression, not sure what to do but ended up accepting the food. He didn’t bother saying anything else, just nodded at Naruto before closing the door. It made Naruto want to punch him in the face but his satisfaction over the fact that he got to do something and feed him that night made him smile. He watched him in his van as Sasuke looked at the pizza and started eating it slowly, even snow was eating and it somehow made him smile again. It was one of the only a few times that he got to feel warm and happy watching someone eat.


	2. guardian angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a cute message about one of my fics and thought about updating this tonight. After re-reading the first chapter I thought I probably over did some stuffs but I want to let you know Naruto is not in love with Sasuke...yet! What he did was just because Sasuke was harming himself and didn't have anyone else to help him and also Naruto's background was one of the other reasons, you'll know what I'm talking about more latter. This story is going to progress a bit slow and I'm going to add some angst in it but bear with me alright? It'll be worth it in the end xp

Sasuke didn't know what to call it, madness or confusion but it was there everywhere he went. His guardian angel! That's what he decided to call them after everything that happened. At first he thought he was going crazy. He could feel eyes watching him everywhere he went, he could feel someone looking, They were everywhere. He didn't know who they were, he was sure he was just imagining things but it was hard to ignore, the sensation was hunting him everywhere he went. 

He stopped talking to snow, he couldn't talk to her anymore, he felt like someone else was listening. Who? How? He didn't know, he could just feel it. Was it God? An angel? A person? Was it even real or was his loneliness finally catching up to him and driving him crazy? He was sure it was the latter since no one could be watching him and the sensation was new, he knew he was being paranoid...But then that happened!

“Are you Mr Sarutobi? Brought your pizza.”

At first, he thought it was just a coincident, he thought it was just a mistake someone made during writing the address, he thought there was no way someone could know he was starving himself for money...There was no way...

But it didn't stop! Next day when he got home he found a letter on his door. At first he wasn't sure what to think of it, maybe they brought the letter to the wrong adress but when he looked at it and saw the name writen on it he wasn't sure if he wanted to open it or not anymore. 'From Sarutobi to Uchiha Sasuke.'

He took the letter inside and put it on his bed, not sure if he had to open it or just get rid of it. It was just a letter but the simple thought of his suspecious being real and someone watching him and sending him letters was driving him crazy. He gave snow her food and was glad to see her eating it like usual. He patted her and took a deep breath as she kept eating. The eyes were still watching, he could feel them and it was driving him crazy. He walked to his bedroom again, looking at the door of his shower but wondering if he had to take one that night. It wasn't really comfortable taking a shower knowing someone was watching, not after that letter...

He looked at it again before sitting on his bed and slowly opening it. His eyes widened at the sight of the amount of money he found inside, it wasn't much for many people but it was enough to pay for Sasuke's rants. His breathing got harsher, the feeling of those eyes on him got even heavier. What was the meaning of all that? He found a paper inside of the pocket and took it out. 

"Dear Sasuke, hopefully this can help you paying your rant. Eat well and take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. Sarutobi!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, what was happening? Who could have... How?It made him feel insecure about his surrendering. He looked around the room. All lights were off, no one was there but the sensation was present. 

"How?" He whispered before throwing the money away to the wall. "I don't want you damn money just leave me alone." He yelled.

He didn't want it, he didn't even care about his hunger, he could take skipping a meal and eating a bit less, it was better than feeling like he was always being watched. He looked at the door when he saw his cat looking at him and mewing from there and felt like his breathing was getting slower. He took a deep breath and tried to unclench his fists, not even knowing when he clenched them to begin with. 

He motioned at snow to get closer with his fingers and she followed his lead and sat on his lap. Sasuke just laid on his back and started patting her, feeling like his anger was going away as he kept doing it. He looked around his room in his position and he was sure he could see no signs of cameras, there had to be something but then why did it only started recently?

Why would the person even help him? Sasuke had lost everyone, no one else was there to care about him. He didn't really have any friends or any relatives left. There were rumors that his brother was alive but even if he was he didn't want to have anything to do with that bastard. No matter how he looked at it, these whole thing was insane but what could he do anyway? Threw out the money? It wasn't like he could give it back!

And realistically speaking he did need that money since he still had no job and he didn't have much money left...No matter how much he wanted to ignore that fact, he had to accept it! He was angry at everything and his confusion was making him feel worse but there was a small part of him that felt grateful and happy knowing he wasn't alone, a very very small part that believed maybe he had a guardian angel.

\--------------------------------------------  
"Naruto we need to talk."

He knew why, he saw it coming but he still couldn't bring himself to regret it. He looked at his friend, partner, what ever you could call him as the red hair boy glared back at him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are giving money to a suspect, have you lost your mind?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

Naruto just looked away angrily, Gaara could never understand, he knew Sasuke wasn't the one who did it. He wasn't just a suspect, it was a kid who had no one else to help him, it was just a kid who wouldn't make it if Naruto wouldn't do that.

"It's not him, we've been watching him for about a month now and we still got nothing, I just helped a kid who needed money to survive."

"He's still a suspect. We still have four more days to watch over him and even after that he's still going to stay as a suspect. Hidan talked about him and Kisame knows him, he obviously should be a suspect." Gaara wasn't yelling or putting much effort into looking scary but his tone and glare were starting to look quite scary.

"You don't get it, I couldn't just watch."

Gaara's eyes softened at that. He was the only one who knew Naruto very well, they grown up together. He watched him in his darkest days and saw how he grew up, it was the reason he was a detective that way, Naruto was his inspiration to look for a way to help humanity by removing criminals. The job didn't end up being what he expected and changed both of them in some aspects but he never thought it was a bad thing. But some how seeing a small part of the Naruto that he used to know was refreshing. He knew the changes were necessary for Naruto and had to remain that way, he never felt those were wrong but while he was standing there and seeing the nostalgia in those blue eyes he decided to let the subject slip, some how he didn't want the old Naruto to vanish forever.

He just sighed before moving past Naruto and sitting in front of the laptop Naruto was using to see what Naruto was checking.

"How many more times are you going to check on this?"

Naruto was glad to see Gaara was dropping the subject, he knew what he was doing could bring lots of troubles for his job but he still didn't want to let go, nor did he want to explain himself, no one could understand anyway. 

"As many times as I can. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Kisame meet Sasuke just to ask him he should see his brother? We found his DNA, Itachi must be dead." He said before zooming on the video and pausing it on the moment he was looking for. "I mean look at there, Kisame is looking at the camera, he knows we are watching. He knew Sasuke would reacted like that, why did he let him kick him and talked to his boss to drop him out?"

Gaara played the video again and started observing the scene he'd already watched many times again. He knew Naruto had a point, it couldn't be just because of revenge. Kisame was also very hard to beat, to think the kid knocked him down with only a pounch and a kick...

"I dont know why but it's clearly not over. If it was on purpose then it means they are going to come back to him again, who ever they are. If he's one of them, we get to reveal it and if he's not then we have to watch over him."  
Naruto was about to comment back bitterly about how Sasuke was probably not the right guy but decided not to do it since Gaara's next comment made him think about a worse possibility.

"What do you mean we should watch over him?"

"Really Naruto, sometimes I wonder how you got your degrees. If he's not one of them then it means they want him for something, it means he's in danger."

Naruto's blood went cold as he turned to look at his other monitor to see Sasuke still studying in his bedroom. 

"Then again his safety isn't really our priority, as far as we know he's still just a suspect that can be just a normal student."

"But we are here to get the guys who killed HIS parents, how is it not our priority? And he's still a part of the case that might lead us to who did it."

"And you're the one to talk, weren't you the one who said we should just drop him and go after Hyuga? What changed?"

Naruto knew what changed, not only he was starting to feel responsible for the kid, he was also more aware that Sasuke was some how connected to the one who did it."

"Naruto we are not just after some criminals. We are after some serial killers who do this with every rich families around and Sasuke can still be one of them. Don't get attached to a suspect, you should know it won't end well by now."

He knew! The face of his first suspect in his first mission came in his mind to remind him how easily people could turn out to be criminals, getting attached was always a mistake.

"I'm not, he's just a lead to them so we have to keep watching him. I'll tell the boss I'm gonna keep my eyes on him for another two months."

Gaara didn't say anything anymore, he knew saying more was pointless because Naruto would have never admit it so he just turned back to his job and kept up with his observations.  
\---------------------------------------------  
He didn't know why he was feeling uneasy that day, he just did. After waking up he just brushed his teeth and looked at what happened to Sasuke the night before in full speed. Nothing had happened, he had been sleep the whole night! So he just took a shower and sat in front of his laptop with a coffee and some sweets in his hand. He watched as Sasuke made himself some omelets and fed his cat before eating. It felt awkwardly...nice! It always did, to eat with someone else. 

It wasn't technically like that but it always felt that way, it felt like sharing your meal with someone else. The suspects never knew but it was real to Naruto...He really hated his job sometimes. How could he watch people, share his meal with them, feel their pains just to make sure if they were criminals or not? It wasn't fair, he wasn't just a robot! Every time he got a new task he hoped he wasn't watching the one because he knew turning him down would be very hard.

The knock on Sasuke's door brough everyone out of their thoughts as Sasuke stood up to open his door. Naruto could see from his cameras that it was Sakura, Sasuke's neighbor who helped him taking care of snow while he was out. Sasuke never really talked much with her but he knew he trusted her at some points, I mean you had to trust someone to give her your apartment's key right?

Wrong choice of friends though because that was the reason they got to his apartment easily and set up the cameras. You never know how to recognize secret agents,they can be anyone. She wasn't really involved with their mission, her help wasn't fake but when they realized she was living there they had to ask for her help on the case in which she had to agree no matter what.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going?"

"Can I help you?"

Naruto actually snorted at Sasuke's tone. He didn't know why he always talked that way with everyone around him but it was amusing to see Sakura trying to recover from Sasuke's 'not so nice' tone every time they talked. 

"I heard you are looking for a job. I have a friend a few blocks from here, she keeps a flower shop and needs someone to help her taking care of them and delivering them."

Sasuke just stared at her with a thoughtful expression for a while before opening the door and letting her in. "would you like some coffee?"

"Nah, I don't like it. Did I interrupt your breakfast?" She asked as they entered the kitchen and Sasuke started cleaning up. 

"No, I was finished anyway. Tell me about the job."

"Her name is Ino. Her parents just passed away in a car accident so she is alone at the shop, she told me she wants to get someone to help her with it. She has a motorcycle for the job, you can ride it right? All you have to do is taking care of some flowers and delivering."

"I can."

He could? Well that was new to Naruto! Sasuke was from a very high profile family that used limosines all the time and never used motorcycles. From what he gathered he only started living alone a while before the death of his parents when he moved out to prove he could live without their help so he could have learnt how to drive one between his parting and their death... But from where? It wasn't like he had one himself! He shook the thought off, it wasn't really important.

"Nice! Then I'll tell her you'll meet her today."

"But doesn't she look for a full time employee?"

"She's also studying at university so she will only open up after two pm, can you make it?"

That brought a smile on Naruto's lips. He knew it as perfect for Sasuke since he would have an hour to check on snow himself and eat something before getting to the flower shop. 

"Yeah... How is the payment?"

" Two hundred, you'll be paid weekly."

It wasn't much! Naruto knew it was hardly as much as he got from the pool but it was better than nothing, he could see from Sasuke's face that he was coming to the same conclusions.

"I'll be there at two."  
\--------------------------------

Fuck his sixth sense for always being right, he was feeling uneasy since morning, he had to know something was wrong.

"How did you let that happen? You were supposed to watch over him at school."

"It happened in the blink of an eye, he was just passing the street and they took him before I could even move."

Naruto was furious at Kiba for letting their suspect getting kidnapped like that. He just asked Kiba to fill his place while he was out grabbing some lunch but apparently he made a mistake because as soon as he was out of the van a car stopped beside Sasuke and took him in before driving away. he knew there were no security cameras near there so the chance of them being fucked and Sasuke being in serious danger was very high.

"Did you at least get the car's license plate?"

"Of course I did, who doo you think I am?"

The rest of the day passed as they tried to track the car. Naruto just hoped to find him before anything serious could happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliff hang but I had to write that last part as well xp Let me know what you think ^^


	3. Hyuga Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I got something very dear from my friend solochely and I couldn't help wanting to update no matter what tonight. Just a warning you need to know about my style. I like making a lot of plot twists so try not to believe in anything 100% until Ii actually prove it xp

He was back! How could it happen? Naruto looked at his laptop with wide eyes as Sasuke opened his front door and got inside. His expression didn't look like he was just kidnapped a few hours ago, it actually looked as relaxed as it always did when he got home.

"What is going on?"

"How did he got away?"

He hears Kiba and shikamaru talking about it as Sasuke goes inside to greet his cat like he always does. They went to their base and asked the whole team to look for the car all day but all they found was an empty car near the place and no sign of Sasuke inside of it. They tried to find the owner of the car and realized the car was stollen but right when they were about to give up Sasuke showed up out of no where and started his daily routine again. 

"He's back!" Naruto said dumbfounded. A part of him was happy to see the raven alright but what he felt was very hard to describe. He was shocked, confused, concern and suspecious! Why was he acting like nothing had happened?

A minute latter Sasuke's phone began to ring. It wasn't common for him to have a phone call so it brought another shock to the whole audience. 

"Shino, track the phone call!"

"Alright, I'm on it!"

They all looked as Sasuke pulled out his phone from his pocket and frowned at the number before answering. "Yes?"

The sound of breathing from the other side of the line started filling the whole base as Shino kept tracking thenumbr further and further.

"I'm glad you're okay Sasuke."

Naruto's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard the sound, he knew that voice! "Sure you are." Sasuke's tone was normal, relaxed as if it was not a big deal to have him talking to him like that on phone.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be there if I didn't care."

"Get to the point Neji, I don't have time for this."

The sound of Neji's breathing and Shino's typing wasn't the only thing Naruto could hear anymore because his heart was beating hard enough to be heard. He couldn't stop biting his lip and clenching his fist as Sasuke went to his bedroom and sat on his bed and Neji kept talking. 

Why were they talking? And why was Neji talking as if they were close? Two of their biggest suspects seemed to be close and it was just another prove that Sasuke could actually be...No, it was impossible! How could someone like him kill his own parents? He wasn't even around at that time!

"I just wanted to check on you after how I found you today."

"You don't have to do unnecesary things. They think they can get me too but I can handle myself."

 

Naruto knew the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was definately a confident look. What just happened when they got him? And who were they?

"Is that you trying to say you won't do the same if I were you instead?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. If it happens again I'll handle it, don't interfere. We don't know each other anymore, remember?"

"You're such a prick Sasuke."

"At least I don't kill for positions." And with that the phone call was over and the silence that took place on the base got heavier than before. Sasuke wasn't even moving anymore. He had already fed his cat before the phone call and from the look of it he wasn't planning on getting up again because all he did was climbing from his bed and covering himself with a blanket.  
None of the agents were saying anything but they all had the same thought in their minds. What Sasuke said wasn't enough proof but it was enough to pull most of the eyes toward Hyuga. 

He was one of the only ones who survived from the fire that burnt Hiashi Hyuga's whole place. It was all over the news.

"The Hyuga's were next."

"Only two survivors..."

"Brutally hit before burning alive...."

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hyuga neji."

"She was sent to a mental hospital."

"He was the only one who could take over what Hiashi left behind."

A group of seven men and a woman followed the incident. It was very much like the other families that were killed before but no one knew who was behind those. Hyuga Neji, one of the suspects got away because he had no real connections with other rich families that were killed but now all of them knew that at least a part of what happened was because of him.

"I'm going to kill that son of the bitch." Naruto whispered, looking at the ground with his fists clenched on his table. "I told you it was him boss." He finally looked behind him at his boss who was looking at the screen with a frown. 

"Just keep watching the Uchiha."

"For fucks sake Kakash-."

"He said for position." The silver hair agent just narrowed his eyes harder at the screen. 

"What does that suppose to mean kakashi?"

"It means he wasn't behind other incidents, he would only get position if he'd kill Hiashi." Shikamaru was the one who answered this time from beside him. "It means the Uchiha knows him and what he did and since he wasn't behind the other incidents it still makes him a suspect. An important one since he looks like he knows more than he should, God knows what else he knows. It's a drag but we should keep an eye on him."

"And what about the Hyuga? We should just let him get away?"

"We only have a confession from another suspect, it's still not enough proof and until we find better evidences we are just going to watch both of them. We still don't know what happened today either so we have to keep this up. Shikamaru, choji, Kiba, shino. You four can watch over the Hyuga. Naruto, Gaara, lee, tenten, you are watching over the Uchiha, end of discussion."  
\---------------------------------------  
Sasuke wasn't really that hard to have an eye on so the separation of group didn't really increased the job they had to do. Naruto still got to be the one who was supposed to check up on the uchiha at home as other watch him outside or tried to dig up informations about him and his family from anywhere they could. Sasuke ended up working at the flower shop Sakura found for him and his eating habits started to get better again but there was still a change that bothered Naruto and made him wonder why Sasuke never turned back to normal.

Even after finding another job he still wouldn't talk to Snow. The only thing he would do at home was eating, studying and sleeping. There were nights that he wouldn't even take shower even though he wouldn't sleep before taking a shower a few weeks ago. He didn't even look relaxed in his home and wouldn't treat his cat as warm as he usually did. It felt like he was holding something back and Naruto couldn't understand why.

He couldn't really get any informations of him if he'd keep acting like that. It wasn't like he had people he interacted with much or any life outside of his house either. Tenten told him his new boss was a real babe who wanted to get into his pants but apparently Sasuke always acted obvious about it. The thought of it made him snort in amusement, why would he turn down a babe? He was young and free to chose his future, there was nothing stopping him. Then why did he have no real interactions with others or any habits? A lot of things about Sasuke just didn't make sense.

Why would he know someone like Neji anyway? Well, given to how powerful their families were it wasn't really that strange for them to know each other more or less but from the way Neji talked to him that night he knew they were close. He didn't know why Sasuke seemed that indifferent about him but when they were talking there was a second, only one second when Sasuke's eyes looked at the ground with something in them that Naruto could only think was nostalgia. He didn't see it at first but when he was checking the tapes again he caught it. He was sure of it, something important must have happened to them... but what? And how did he even know about Neji's crime?

Or how did Neji even know about where Sasuke was that day and what happened between them and the kidnappers? There were a lot of questions in Naruto's mind but he couldn't figure out how watching Sasuke studying every night was going to solve anything. 

Shikamaru said their side was also just as clean. Neji just went to work and did paper works. He didn't seem to have anyone to interacted with outside of work and only went to home to take a shower and sleep. Naruto was sure they would get to no where if they would keep up doing what they were doing. But they were ordered to keep things slow and not to investigate in person as an investigator so they could have the benefit of watching them from shadows without them being suspecious...But how much longer were they suppose to keep doing that?

Naruto just growled before putting his head on his desk and closing his eyes, things were getting so boring and he felt like he could never find the real criminals this way. 

"Go play with your ball snow. I need to study."

Naruto looked slightly up an his screen again as Snow tried to growl around the raven and Sasuke kept ignoring her. It only took her three minutes until Sasuke finally gave up and took her with a sigh. 

It was hard not to smile at the scene in front of him. Sasuke always seemed like that, kept pushing away and away but giving up when she'd keep trying. It was probably a side of Sasuke that no one knew! Well, no one except his cat and Naruto of course.

"Yeah I know but I don't really feel like talking."

Oh! He was doing it again! It had been days since the last time he interacted with the cat even this much!

"You'd call me crazy if I tell you why." He said as the cat kept nuzzling his head to Sasuke's hand. It was good to see Sasuke smiling like that again, Naruto knew those smiles were special. He only had them when things were going well and he was playing with his cat, only at times that he was at peace!

"I keep thinking someone is watching me."

Naruto's heart almost jumped out of his chest over that and the shock made him fall backward with his chair. He groaned in pain as he stood up again and looked at the screen closely with one of his hand messaging the part of his waist that hurt the most. Sasuke wasn't looking at the cameras or anything like that, he was just looking at snow with a thoughtful expression.

"It's just a feel I have... as if someone is looking. I want to think it's not real but the food and those moneys... those weren't my imaginations!"

Naruto mentally slapped himself for being the reason Sasuke's suspecious got worse. Of course! It's not every day someone sends you free pizza or money. Specially when it comes to someone as anti social as Sasuke. but...maybe, just maybe he could use this as an oportunity! Watching him like that clearly wouldn't get him anywhere so maybe if he could get into his life that way he could get close enough to get informations from him!

It was a sick plan but it was his job, he had to make it done. He didn't bother telling anyone about his plan, it was still HIS mission and this was how he wanted to continue.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you get another pizza to the wrong address?"

"Ehh, not really. This time I just brought myself and I never got anything to the wrong adress to be honest."

"Then get to the point and leave."

He couldn't believe he was doing it! He could see from Sasuke's eyes that he was definately not impressed by what was taking place but if there was one thing he knew about Sasuke was that if he pushed, Naruto had to just keep trying to push back.

"Come on man don't be like that. It's already hard as it is... The truth is, I was the one who sent you that pizza and that letter."

"You're Sarutobi!"

"Well, yeah..."

For a few minutes they just stared at each other until Sasuke's brows began to frown. It was the face of a very pissed of Sasuke and Naruto knew it.

"And why the hell would you do that? How did you even know?"

If there was one thing Naruto knew about himself was that he was a good actor, that's why he was confident he could make Sasuke believe his lie. He looked down and started playing with his fingers as if he was nervous or shy to keep talking.

"It's..well.. I knew you from the pool, I kept going there because of that. I heard they fired you and...I thought it was unfair so I wanted to...cheer you up somehow. I have a friend here, Sakura and she told me you were alone and needed help so I did what I could."

"Why would you do it for a stranger?"

It was a very interesting question. Naruto was wondering about the same thing before actually doing it all those nights ago. "Because I used to be like you and I couldn't just watch and pass." And it was true, that was exactly why he did it even though the circumstances were different 

"And you just came here to say that?"

"Not really. I actually wanted to give this to you and ask if you're free this saturday morning for breakfast." The statement was followed by a small paper in Naruto's hand that somehow ended up in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked at the numbers on the paper for a few seconds before looking at Naruto who was smiling widely. "I'm not."

"Then when are you free?"

"Never."

And the door was closed in Naruto's face, just like that. Naruto just sighed before turning back to walk out of the apartment. It was true that he didn't succeed but he still had a chance to try harder. At least Sasuke had one of his numbers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. As you can see I'm starting with the plot twists already and brought up many questions about their pasts. Let me know what's your predictions of what really happened and also, tell me your thoughts about the chapter. Thanks for reading xD


	4. Who set the fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to update this time but hey, I finally did it xD A lot of you were wondering what was up between Sasuke and Neji so I decided to work on it a bitin this chapter. It's not everything that you need to know but it's enough for now. Hope you all enjoy it XD

No, what te hell is he doing?

That was the only thing that came to Naruto’s mind as fire started spreading in the room. He looked closer at the monitor to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. The dark hair boy just stared at the flame with a blank expression, he didn’t seem to be effected by what was happening at all. 

“Where the hell is choji?”

He shouted since choji was the closest person to the damn office. He should have known. He knew Neji’s behavior seemed odd, he knew something must have been up. Today he actually said good buy to the door keeper at his apartment. He socialized very gently with everyone at the office. Nothing like what he heard from Shikamaru before. Naruto was just there to check the tapes to see if he could find anything that Neji’s daily routine had in common with Sasuke but what he found was definitely not what he expected. His eyes widened when the fire deactivated the cameras, it was getting too late.

“No… Fuck, fuck, FUCK.” He shouted, no one else was able to do the same since Shino was trying to contact the fire fighters and everyone else were out to see if they could get the Hyuga out of his office. He just hoped his team could get him on time before it was too late.  
\------------------------------------------------  
That day wasn’t the best day for Sasuke, he was used to being tired over work but he was never used to how annoying people around him could be. Not only his so called ‘boss’ wouldn’t leave him alone for a second, today he had to deal with two other costumers that wanted to buy flowers for their boy friends but had no idea what they even wanted.

“No those blue ones.”

“No but the red ones are better”

“Ew, who buys roses?”

“But I like cosmos even more.”

They were at it for a whole god damn hour and every time Sasuke took what they asked to wrap them up they changed their minds until they decided that they didn’t even want to buy flowers. He was glad his shift was over, working at the pool was definitely better than that…

In second thoughts, the flower shop was actually better. Except for Ino and a few other costumers who would come just to flirt with him or give him flowers he didn’t have any other creeps to be worried about. Unlike in the pool that he was already half naked and had to bear the ogle of some of them. Yeah, it was definitely better than the pool.

He sighed before opening his apartment’s door, snow started running toward him as soon as the door was open and Sasuke just took her in his arm when she jumped with a small stumble.

“Hey,what’s up with you?” He asked in a whisper as she started nuzzling her head to his chest. Something was up with her, Sasuke just knew. She never acted like that, it was like she was…Scared? Worried? Or maybe bothered! He didn't know, he just knew it wasn't how she usually acted.

Another sigh left his throat as he closed the door and headed toward his arm chair in front of his TV set and started combing her hair with his fingers. He wondered what could have cause her to act like that. The last time she she acted like that was that night…He could still remember her screams and how she kept shaking over what happened to everyone else. 

He wasn’t usually one to watch TV but it was Friday and he didn’t have much to study that night so he thought maybe he had to spend some time with his cat like that, he owed her that much. He took the remote and turned on the device, changing the channel to find something interesting to watch but his heart almost stopped when he reached a certain channel.

“The fire took place two hours ago but we still have no news about what happened to him. Hyuga Neji is only nineteen years old and just recently lost his other family member except for his cousin in a similar situation.”

Fire… what happened? Was he okay? He could see the remote in his hand shaking as he was still keeping it up , not sure what else he was suppose to do with his hand. 

He bit his lips, trying to control the old emotions that were threatening to come outside. Even after everything tha happened, he was still worried!

He looked at snow as she jumped out of her arms and went to claw on the Tv set as Neji’s picture came up… Was that why she was acting like that? They say cats have the power to know things that humans don’t… Could he really feel it happening? She knew him too, she was there every time he…

He bit his lips harder without even knowing, drowing blood out if the soft shelf. He turned the TV off again, he never liked watching TVs anyway. His hands suddenly reached to his pockets to touch his cellphone… He shouldn’t call. No he made a choice, he even told Neji that he would not interfere when things get dangerous no matter what. The taste of the blood kept reminding him of how serious this whole thing was, he felt sick and for a whole minute he felt hazy until snow came back toward him and started nuzzling on his leg.

He let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding before taking the cat on his arms again and smiling at her, remembering that he wasn’t alone. She was there, she was there. But he knew he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing… He didn’t want to let Neji know that he was checking on him by calling so he thought about the next thing that he could do.

“Do you want to go for a walk snow? It’s been a while.”

He knew the hospital in the news, he was there before. It would be just a quick check, no one would know!  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It was torture! He was standing beside a car with snow watching all the reporters trying to ask the guards in front of the hospital questions but the guards just kept trying to push them back and tell them to wait. It was cold, hungry, tired from the work and standing there like that was just making him feel worse… Maybe it really was a bad idea!

“I never thought I’d see you here.”

He turned his head to see the last person he expected. What was someone like him doing there?

“What are you doing here?”

He actually started laughing as if he just heard a joke before getting near and laying on the car beside him. “I was just going to ask the same question. I’m here for the kid that was almost burning alive, you’re here for him too are you? Never knew you were a reporter!”

Sasuke just stared at him for a few seconds. Why was this guy talking to him as if they actually knew each other? Wasn’t closing the door on him enough to get the point across?

“I’m not.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Didn’t know it was any of your business.”

“Come on man, just making conversation.”

Sasuke didn’t bother coming up with any answers for that, as far as he knew he didn’t owe this guy any conversations. Even if the guy had fed him once and gave him money. It wasn’t like Sasuke asked for it, he just used what that was given to him. 

“They said he started the fire himself.”

It was just a whisper but to Sasuke it was loud enough to make Sasuke's palms fist. He patted snow with his other hand, tying to hide how much those words were effecting him, not wanting to show his emotions to someone like that. There was just something about this guy, his star was heavy. It was like he was trying to read Sasuke, or maybe it was just his way of looking confident but Sasuke still couldn’t bring himself to feel comfortable with it.

The guy had a strange and dark shape of blue, the kind that he hadn’t seen before. Looking at them felt like those were looking straight into his soul, it was kind of scary! But something about it was...thrilling! He felt excited being opened by looking at that stranger's eyes even though he knew his fetish was just a pain in the ass. He remembered the last time he felt thrilled by a stranger. He seemed dangerous too but it didn’t stop Sasuke from getting lost in the excitement that it brought on.  
But not this time. He learnt his lesson before, there was no way he’d fall into the same hole again… Never again! 

He sighed to get back the track of his thought. The guy seemed to know a bit more about what happened, maybe he had to see if he could get anything more out of him.

“Why would he do that?”

The guy finally looked away, looking up at one of the hospital windows. There was something about his expression that Sasuke couldn’t understand. He was usually good at reading people but the way he was looking seemed…familiar! Worried and regretful! He could see it in the way his blond eyebrows frowned and small lines took place beneath his eyes. His thinned lips were speaking value, did this guy know Neji from somewhere?

“I wouldn’t know. He seemed like a lucky kid. At the age of nineteen and he already had all the things that everyone else could wish for. A company,a nice house,a good job, getting praises from everyone…” Sasuke just watched as the guy looked back at him before the corner of his lip raised to form a small smile. “I always dreamed of being like that when I was his age y’know?”

Sasuke could relate! Neji and him were at the same age but if you wanted to compare them, Sasuke would definitely lose no matter how you looked at them. He knew it was what he himself chose but he also knew it sucked knowing that he could never be more than what he already was.

“You sound like you knew him.” He decided to point out, seeing if he could read what was behind the expression he just witnessed a while back. 

“You can ask him when he wakes up, we've never really met.”

“What do you mean when he wakes up?”

Sasuke’s heart was beating fast again. Did the guy say that because he knew how was Neji’s condition or was that just him trying to speak hopefully? And what the hell was with the way he was looking at Sasuke? He was lifting one of his eyebrows with a small smirk as if he had some advantages over sasuke.

“I’ll tell you in one condition. I bet you haven’t ate yet. I know this ramen shop a few blocks from here, how about we go there and talk?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”  
“Nope. Come on, it’s just a dinner. It’s not like I’m going to ask for your hand in marriage, that should wait.” Sasuke' wasn't amused by the guy's sarcasm. He was hungry so a part of him actually wanted nothing but to eat what ever he could get his hand onto but he didn't like sharing a diner with a stranger. 

“I can’t. I need to feed my cat an-“

“Then we can get her something on the way there, there is a marker beside the ramen shop.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto considered himself lucky, he never imagined Sasuke would come to the hospital! It was hours after they took Neji in the surgery room when Sasuke got home. Naruto was anxious, he didn’t want to stay on shift and watch Sasuke that night but he knew he couldn’t run away from this one. It was his job, he couldn’t leave it to anyone else and sitting there doing nothing wouldn’t help him gaining anything either.

But as soon as Sasuke entered he noticed something about that night was different. Not only snow was acting strange, Sasuke was doing the same as well. He never really watched TV so seeing him sitting in front of it and changing channels were new. He watched as the reporter started talking about Neji’s incident and his eyes widened at the reaction that he watched. There was no mistaking it, Sasuke and Neji must have been very close in the past. It was clear that Sasuke cared enough about the other teenager to react that way about the news. He even went to the hospital! Naruto still had a hard time believing that the Sasuke he was watching for about a month was able to go that far for anyone other than his cat! 

But it was still a good opportunity to get close to him and get more informations. He already decided it when he went in Sasuke’s house the other day so he was still determined to try it out! It was for the best.

But he had to admit that he didn’t expect Sasuke to accept his invitation this time either. Maybe it was only because he wanted to know about Neji but it didn’t matter, it was still a chance to solve the mystery and he had to make the best out of it.

He ate his usual, a pork ramen with extra fish-cakes in it as Sasuke kept playing with his food and watched Snow eating her own share. Maybe he didn’t like ramen? Maybe he had to ask about where he wanted to go before deciding!

“So?”

He got out of his thoughts by the sound of Sasuke’s voice and looked at Sasuke with confusion. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in return until he remembered. Neji! Oh yeah, he was suppose to tell the news. 

 

“He’s fine now. I didn’t hear the whole story but I heard the surgery went well. Last time I checked he wasn’t wake yet but I talked to his doctor on the phone for a minute. He said he’ll be up in a few hours.”

Naruto noted that Sasuke relaxed more after the information and took his first bite of his food. He didn’t know what kind of relationship had been going on between those two and why they broke it up but he knew he wanted to find out.

“So how do you know him? “ Naruto asked in curiosity before continuing to eat his own food. Sasuke paused for a second before raising his chapstick to his mouth again . Naruto looked at him again as Sasuke finished eating the small piece he put in his mouth. 

“I don’t.”

It made Naruto snort out loud. Who did this kid think Naruto was? An idiot?

“Of course not, that’s why you didn’t come to the hospital to check up on him.”

“I wasn’t checking up on him.”

“Then why did you come here with me if it wasn’t for me to tell you how he was? You smacked the door on my face the other time, remember?”

Sasuke’s glare was certainly a scary one. If he was anyone else he would have probably look down and never mention the subject ever again but Naruto being Naruto decided to laugh instead. He knew at that point he was close to be punched but frankly, he didn’t even care. He was actually having fun teasing him like that.

“Come on man, it’s not like we’re mafia or anything. We’re just talking.”

Sasuke just looked at him for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression before sighing for probably the hundredth time that night. “He used to be my best friend.”

This was sure Naruto’s lucky night. He didn’t know who to thank because he was actually starting to talk to him.

“Used to? Why?”

Sasuke seemed to be hesitant into thinking if he had to answer or not buthe finally decided to answer.

“Yes, because he abandoned me when I needed him the most.”

 

Naruto wasn’t sure why the new information shocked him. A sudden sense of bitterness and anger started rising in his stomach because of the said Hyuga. He knew how it felt to be abandoned, he hated everyone who did that to others. But it wasn’t time to be bitter, he had to act for real and hide the sudden emotions that were filling him up. 

“Is he an idiot? Why would he abandon someone like you?”

Sasuke looked down at his food, looking as if he was remembering a sad and nostalgic memory before frowning. “Because he wanted to keep everything that he had and everyone in his age would dream of having.”

Naruto looked at the table with a similar expression, remembering what he told Sasuke before coming to the ramen shop about Neji. Sasuke probably would never know but Naruto could actually relate to his pain in many ways. He just smiled before reaching his hand to hold Sasuke’s as a small comfort.

“So you had shitty friends too huh? It’ll get better when you find new friends.”  
Sasuke seemed to be off guard by the gesture at first and Naruto was sure Sasuke would slap his hand away after a while but it never happened… So he took his own hand away when Sasuke’s expression softened and started eating again. He didn’t ask more questions that night as they kept eating in silence. When they finished Sasuke said the money is on him since Naruto had fed him before and Naruto ended up letting him pay, he could see it was Sasuke’s way of make a point and he wasn't feeling like getting in the way of it. 

They both walked outside of the shop and stopped in front of it, knwoing well that it was time to say good bye now. None of them seemed to know what to exactly say until Naruto remembered that he need to at least tell him a name before saying good bye. 

“I never gave my full named by the way, did I? Name’s Naruto Sarutobi. It was nice meeting you Sasuke.”

“And how do you know my name?”

“I know Sakura remember?”

And with that lie they said good bye to each other before parting ways, not knowing that it was just the start of the dirty road that was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the relationships I mentioned in this chapter. What do you think about Sasuke's reaction to the news? and how do you think Sasuke and Naruto's //bond// is forming? Remember, I can update faster if you give me better ideas XD Thanks for reading <3


	5. The stranger that cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking some time before updating :( I need a muse cuz it gets really hard to write without one sometimes ^^' This month had been CRAZY and tbh I even thought about dropping the story but then I kept thinking of all the things I wanted to include in this story and wrote more! In this chapter I revealed more about a lot of things and there is a big plot twist a head. Can't wait to see what you think of it xp It was supposed to be this way from the start and maybe I even revealed it too early but I think it makes things more exciting for y'all if I do it now XD I even wrote more than usual! Hope you enjoy~

“How much longer are you planning to act like an idiot?”

He knew he would get to do this again. It wasn’t like he could hide all the times he had met Sasuke from everyone else. He had the benefit to delay the current conversation since no one except himself would check the cameras inside and outside of Sasuke’s apartment since he was the one at charge and everyone else had to check on the Uchiha on different times of the day. For example Lee had to watch him at school and Tenten at work and Gaara had to check up on him outside and use his free time on watching people that interacted with Sasuke, even if the interactions were just a few words inside of university or at work. Every time one of them were done with their tasks they had to report their daily reports to Naruto and then he had to wrap things up and file them for higher ups.

He was covering everything just fine but since his last encounter with Sasuke was outside of the apartment while Gaara was at watch he couldn’t really hide the truth anymore. He didn’t even know why he was lying, it wasn’t like he had to! It was his mission and it was how he decided to take things further. It’s true that he still hadn’t reported it to anyone but he wanted to check it for himself first and include it as a part of the mission after getting a bit closer to Sasuke!

“You’re overreacting.” Naruto said lazily as he watched Sasuke sleeping with his(Naruto’s) head resting on top of his arms which were laying on top of each other on his desk. He was quite tired after all the things that happened that day. Starting from Neji to Sasuke and everything else related to the incident, he didn’t really feel like having this conversation. Gaara seemed to disagree with him because before Naruto knew he found himself shoved to the travel-bed on the other side of his van with one of his hands being stretched awkwardly and painfully behind himself. 

He knew he could fight it and free himself in no time, so did Gaara but they both knew he wouldn’t. Gaara didn’t usually reacted this way to anything unless he wanted to prove a point and it was always best to let him be and talk when he got like that. “No you are the one who still doesn’t understand how serious this is. It’s not a game we are playing Naruto, one misstep and another family will die. Have you forgotten about sai? Sasuke is not sai Naruto, but he might be just as much of a criminal as he was and it is your job is to put him in jail, not to get closer to him.”

Naruto gulped at the mention of Sai, it was unfair to bring him up, the pain still hurt him more than he liked to admit. It was his first case after becoming an agent. He was suppose to follow him and see if he was connected to the terrorist attack that happened days before which killed one of their important diplomats called Sarutobi. He was shocked when he found out he had to watch him because he actually knew Sai before all that. They used to go to the same high school together. Naruto was there when he kept struggling to get better in his art class, he tried so damn hard because it was the only way he could show his emotions! He was there and tried to stand up for him when everyone bullied him at school because of his emotionless face. 

Naruto was fascinated by the way he always drew everything like they had lives, the way he moved his pen on his paper looked like he was talking to it and final pictures always looked very deep and meaningful, they showed how Sai was feeling even though his face or words couldn’t. They were close friends, Naruto knew him, he knew he could have never… he just couldn’t! But then when he least expected it they got a video from an unknown source of Sai talking to the person that had commited the crime… Fifty three people died along with the diplomat in that attack so Sai was prisoned for life, they’d execute him with the slightest mistake.

Naruto visited him at prison once because he still couldn’t believe what was happening. Sai smiled at him, one that Naruto knew had no meaning to it and told him he was happy to be where he was. Naruto never realized what he meant by that but when sai showed him his sketch notebook his breath got shaky, the sorrow and darkness in those pictures looked breath taking! What happened to Sai after they splitted up? Maybe if Naruto would have kept in touch… Maybe it was his fault that such a thing happened to his friend…

“I know how serious it is. Don’t bring him up, he has nothing to do with Sasuke.” Naruto shouted before pushing back to lifting Gaara on his shoulder before changing their positions and smacking Gaara from on back to the said bed. He was breathing heavily, looking at Gaara who was staring back at him with intense eyes, telling him how much of an idiot he was to think that way with his eyes.

“Is that so? Have you ever looked at the Uchiha? Never thought he looked strangely familiar?”

Naruto’s lips formed a thin line as he looked behind himself at Sasuke’s sleeping figure, he had to bite his lips to stop it from trembling. He was an agent, he couldn’t let his feelings get out of hand. Of course he’d saw the similarities, they both looked so much alike! They were completely different people with different way of dressing up and different hair styles or different personalities but the paleness of their skin, the narrow of their eyes, the thin eyebrows that matched perfectly with their eye shapes… those all looked so much alike.

“I’m not doing it because of Sai. I’m doing it because he’s a kid, one that has a normal life and has to work his ass off to make a living for himself and his cat. He just lost his family for fuck’s sake and now we are trying to put the blame on him…” He looked back at Gaara who was looking back at him with a deep frown that weren’t caused by anger, but a nostalgia that they both could feel. “And I’m doing it for the mission, we’re losing time. Who knows which family is next? We can’t waste our time watching someone, I need to speed things up. I’ll get close to him every time I get to aproach him, let him trust me and make him talk, it's easier to watch him like that too… And if he has anything to do with the crimes, I’l be the one who chains him to prison and make sure he won’t get out any time soon, believe it.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness, that was all he could see. Where was he? He didn’t know, he didn’t even care. There was nothing he cared about anymore, he didn’t want anything else other than the darkness around him.

He could hear something, it was as if people were talking. A man! It was the sound of a man.

“How much longer? We need him.”

He knew that voice! It was him, the son of the bitch who was responsible for all the darkness and numbness he felt.

“He can’t do much at the moment. The fire had burnt his left arm severly and because of the poisonous air his lungs are useless at the moment, it takes time to bring him back to shape.”

“He sure caused us so much trouble with this, now we have to delay everything again.”

Heh, he wished he could just stop everything not to delay it. If he’d go back on time he would just smack himself before getting himself into all these mess.

‘Hinata… Uncle… Sasuke! I’m very sorry. It was never worth it.’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a month and two weeks since he started watching Sasuke, a few days after the night Neji burnt his office. After his talk with Gaara he decided to include his change of plan in his reports. Kakashi didn’t agree at first but after a few more pushes he said he can start personally investigate the Uchiha that way but warned them not to act on his own next time or he’d be put away from this case.

He sighed, he didn’t really want to do it. Watching people from cameras was one thing but manipulating them into talking was something else, it was crossing a bigger line and after crossing it there would be no way in coming back. It was common in his job, his partners did it all the time and no one would have really find out about it because they would erase their footsteps neatly… But how could they erase the guilt or memories? Naruto would never know because even though he hadn’t really started his plan yet, he felt guilty for what he was going to do. Then again there were a lot of things he felt guilty for so bearing this one wouldn’t change much .

He really hoped Sasuke wasn’t involved with anything, he didn’t like the idea of putting him into jail. After a month he still couldn’t see him as a criminal. He was just too… clean, too normal, too perfect to do anything like that!

It was another silent night after work and Sasuke was doing his homework as Snow was playing with her ball from his room to other places of his house. They had already eaten before that and knowing Sasuke he would just study a little bit more before going to bed. Too silent! Why was he always this silent?

Every other teenager at his age would spend time on the internet, they would watch TV or socialize with friends. They would date and break up and then date again and bitch about it to their friends but Sasuke wasn’t that type at all. Why was he like that? What stopped him from being normal and socializing? Wouldn’t he get bored by such a life? Didn’t he ever feel alone?

He seemed to enjoy studying. Sometimes his face would look bothered when he got to a part that he didn’t understand but after studying the part again it would look relaxed again. Every once in a while he would look at snow with a small smile before looking back at his papers. Maybe that was the reason he didn’t feel alone, he had a friend right there and she would never leave him alone!

Sometimes he would put his books away and lay on his back, looking at his roof for a few minutes, thinking about things that Naruto couldn’t know about. Sometimes his eyes would acidentally look at the camera and it would make Naruto’s heart to speed up every time. Sasuke’s eyes had a sort of energy and depth that drew Naruto’s attention to him without any effort. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn’t looking at him but he knew he was looking at someone else in his mind, someone that he didn’t like much from the look of it. 

“I hate you”It was whispered, the whisper that took Naruto off guard. For a second it was like he was saying it to Naruto. “I hate you for making me be like this, I never asked to be this way.” 

What the hell? What was wrong with him? What was that that supposed to mean. Sasuke wasn’t forced to do anything, was he?

Sasuke sighed heavily before looking at his side toward the coat he threw on his bed when he got home. He stared at it for a while before moving toward it and taking his phone out of its pocket. Naruto opened up a program in his system that he used for tracking phone calls, ready to see who’d sasuke call but Sasuke’s next move and what he heard almost surprised him very much.

“Are you there? where are you Sasuke? “ He was just listening to a voice mail! “ I talked to your dad, he never meant to say those words! Sasuke? Can you please answer me? I know you’re not happy with everything that happened but going away won’t fix anything… It’s not a choice anymore! Come back okay? We’ll work this out, your brother will help too, we just need some time.” And with that the voicemail ended. Sasuke’s eyes were still looking above like they were looking at Naruto, the heavy emotions in those dead eyes were very hard to watch. So Sasuke still kept his mother’s voicemails! Naruto would have never guessed!

Sasuke hit a button on his phone and another message popped up. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IF I DON’T SEE YOU HOME IN AN HOUR YOU BETTER FORGET THAT YOU WERE EVER MY SON.” A small tear ran from Sasuke’s eye as messages kept playing one by one.

“Sasuke it’s not wise to act like this. Come back home, you know I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. We’ll do something about these all. Mom is getting worried sick, just come back home and lets talk about it.”

Sasuke’s lips were making a thin line as if he was trying to control his emotions, Naruto himself had to grab the side of his desk tightly to stop himself from feeling horrible over what was taking place.

“Sasuke baby please answer the phone.”

“You hadn’t been answering for two days, where are you? I’m starting to get worried! Pick up the damn phone ototo.”

“Sasuke please pick up the phone or else we will have to go to police. Please, just tell me you’re okay!”

The desperation in her voice was evident for both men listening, Sasuke was grabbing his phone tightly against his chest, trying to breath normally but Naruto could see how violently his chest would rise and fall.

“Hey son…I just heard from your mother that you finally picked up your phone! I’m truly glad that you’re alright. I don’t know when we will talk again or if it ever happens but the past a few days made me realize how much this family means to me, I might not show it all the time but I’m very grateful to have you all as my family. I’m sorry if I wasn’t a good father to you… I’m proud of you son! Stay safe!”

When it was over the messages all ended and Sasuke’s hand along with the phone inside of it traveled toward his eyes, covering them and trying to hide the tears which were falling none-stoppable. Naruto couldn’t recall the last time he cried over seeing someone tearing up but he knew he wasn’t even aware he was crying. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t cry in front of anyone but he could see why, he could see how much listening to their voices again was hurting him. How can someone like that kill them all? It was impossible, it couldn’t be him, it just couldn’t be him.

“I hate you, I hate you all so damn much.” Sasuke was whispering again. He was sobbing! Sasuke freaking Uchiha was sobbing in his house alone listening to his dead family’s voice. The things people did alone while they thought no one could see! Those always amazed Naruto. “Why did you never told me? Why did you fucking wait until it was too fucking late?” He said this louder, pushing his hands harder on his eyes. “I fucking hate this… I never asked for this.”

A small wetness on Naruto’s hand beneath his face him made him aware of his tears. He couldn’t believe he was tearing up over this. But god damn it, it was hard to watch. It was hard not to relate, it was hard to think a person like that could be just a criminal. 

Sasuke took a deep breath as snow jumped on his chest and started nuzzling her head to his chest, the gesture brought the smile on both male’s faces but none of them stopped crying. In fact Naruto sat down and cried harder when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her like she was the last person he had in the entire world. It was probably true, she really must have been the only one but Sasuke didn’t know that she wasn’t the only one who cared. 

Outside his home, an stranger was crying inside his van because he couldn’t see that much pain on his face, because he could understand that pain! Sasuke was innocent, Naruto knew it and he’s do anything to prove it, he made it his goal that night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke opened his eyes before sighing deeply. It had been a long time since the last time he’d cried. He didn’t know what came over him last night, he just needed to hear their voices again. He stretched his hands before caressing his face hardly, he had a headache! He really hated how shitty he felt every time he let out some frustrations out of his system, he was sure there must be dark circles around his eyes as well since he couldn’t even sleep last night.

He looked at his watch and decided to take a shower. He hadn’t taken any last night because he was too tired to even think about it but he needed one that morning, warm shower always relaxed him.

He stood up and stretched his body again to wake it up before stripping and heading toward his shower. He had to shave too, his face were looking like a twenty something years old man and his body was full of small traces of hair that were itching him annoyingly. He stood in front of the mirror before taking some shave cream in his hand and covering sides of his face with it before getting rid of everything. Then he opened warm water in his shower, closing his eyes as the warm water splashed on his face and relaxed his muscles, he needed that.

It was the day! He had to deliver another package and he needed to feel refreshed for that.

After cleaning up and shaving the rest of his body (Except for around his manhood, he just never liked shaving that part) he took a towel and started drying himself as he got outside. It was Tuesday, it was a school day but he knew that day was not as simple as any other day. He put on an underwear before putting on a dark gray jean and a black shirt. He dried his hair and fixed it like usual before putting on some very small and thin traces of eyeliner that would look natural on his face but show his eyes better before putting on a perfume that he used only on some occasions. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to look cleaner than usual, it gave him confidence!

Feeding snow and eating his own break fast didn’t take long since he couldn’t even eat much at the moment. He locked the door and left his apartment with his bag, taking it close to himself as if his life depended on it before heading to his collage.

The instruction he was given the other day was putting all his informations inside his bag pack and going to bathroom, switching it with the other bag that was currently in the second bathroom cabine and leaving like nothing happened and reading the next instruction which had to be in the newer bag. That was exactly what he did as soon as he entered his university before going to his class and opening up what was given to him. 

Inside was everything he needed for the day in his classes along with a notebook that looked pretty new. He opened it and read what was written inside of it. His eyes widened as he saw the first sentence.

“You’re being watched. Act natural and concentrate on the target and the chemistry teacher. Put all the informations in the same bag and replace it again in two weeks. The plans had been delayed but we’ll move soon, stay in touch.”

Sasuke’s eyes turned back to their normal size as he finished reading the note. He knew it, he fucking sensed eyes on him from the start, he felt anxious over all the things others must have seen. He was sure he saw no cameras inside his house and it wasn’t stated who was watching it from where but he knew he had to act natural and continue with his mission like he was still unaware, he was a proffesional anyway, he could handle anything in his missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yeah xD Things are more complicated than they seemed before and Sasuke isn't really that innocent (or maybe he is?) while Naruto is sure that he is! Also relationships in this is a bit tricky, don't believe anything until it's 100% proven xp And as you can see they know Sasuke is being watched so I wonder who the little rat is ;) Also, please tell me about your thoughts and predictions, I'm reaaaaally interested xD


	6. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm late! To be honest I wanted to drop this fic but I ended up coming back to it and remembered the plot twists I wanted to add in it and thought it would be a pitty to waste this! Hope you all enjoy~ I didn't really meta this much so please excuse my mistakes >///<

Sasuke stared at his phone, wondering if he had to finally give him a call. Today had been an stressing day! All he wanted to do was just taking a shower and going to sleep but now that he knew he was actually being watched he wasn’t sure if his every night shower could be a good idea. The note didn’t say who was watching him or from where but he had a feeling it was mostly when he was home. He should have known, his senses never lied to him but when he noticed the money and food were from that Naruto guy he thought he was just being paranoid.  
But then that thought gave him another idea, the guy told him he came to the pool regulary but Sasuke never had seen him before. He had a pretty good memory, he wouldn’t miss seeing a regular right? Could it be that the guy really was related to all these? He wasn’t even sure why he still had the number Naruto gave him but the only way to find out about him being involved in the whole thing was seeing him again!  
He finally took a deep sigh before dialling the number in his hand, it didn’t take long before the ringing stopped and he heard a low sound of breathing from the other side of the line.  
“Hello?” Said Sasuke before he heard a sound of coughing from the other line.  
“Oh-cough- Hey! It’s Naruto speaking.”  
“Hey… Naruto! It’s Sasuke. You told me to give you a call whenever I’m free, are you free tomorrow morning? My classes are all cancelled tomorrow.”  
“Oh… I mean no! No not no, yeah I’m not free. I mean I’m free but damn, come again?” Sasuke couldn’t help himself smiling at the way Naruto was talking. He sounded nervous as if he never really expected Sasuke to call him at all.  
“Listen when I’m talking usuratonkachi. I said are you free tomorrow to have some breakfast together?”  
He heard chuckling from Naruto’s side and smiled again without noticing it himself!  
“Alright asshole, I know this coffeshop three blocks from your place, it’s called Legendary sennin, can you come there at nine tomorrow?”  
“Who do you think you are caling an asshole?”  
“The gorgeous guy in the other side of the line who is going to have breakfast with me tomorrow.”  
“Heh… Okay then I’ll see you there in nine.”  
“Yesss! I’ll be waiting.”  
And with that Sasuke hanged up the phone. Was this really a good idea? What would happen after he’d realize Naruto was involved or not? What Naruto wanted was obvious! Sasuke wasn’t really a relationship type of guy, his whole life he only had a relationship with one person and that was the worst decision he had ever made but still, he knew in order to catch the cat he had to play the mouse for a bit, hopefully he could turn him down nicely after it.  
\------------------------------------------  
Naruto couldn’t belive his ears. It’s been half an hour since the phone call and he was still staring at his phone! The whole thing was unbelievable. Why would Sasuke call him all of a sudden? A while back he didn’t want to go out with him no matter what and now suddenly he was calling. He was sure he had to push way harder to even make Sasuke give him a look, this is crazy!  
He looks at his manitor, actually Sasuke was still staring at his phone too! Which made Naruto comepletely surprised, why was Sasuke suddenly… Something must have happened. Knowing Sasuke, he would never just go call an stranger just because he felt like it!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow he would know.  
They both would know!  
\------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up to the sound of his phone ringing to tell him it’s 8 am in the morning. He yawned and streatched his hands, not feeling like getting up at all but one certain thought opened his eyes widely.  
‘I see him today.’  
He couldn’t help the small smile that came on his face when he thought about it. After all these times watching him, meeting him again felt so unreal. What were they even going to talk about? Why did Sasuke even call? It’s like meeting a super star in real life, the one in the tv is now alive for you to watch in real life, to see if what you saw on the screen is the real them!  
He got up and checked up the tapes on the laptop on his desk from the night before and saw that Sasuke was already up, taking a shower like the pervious day which made him think he needed a shower too. He sighed, knwoing there was nothing to be worried about while Sasuke was at shower and striped out of his own clothes, walked in the shower and opened the water. Testing the temperature and walking in when it got as hot as he usually prefers. He took a deep breath when the water hit his face, it felt nice. Taking a warm shower always could help him think and come up with what to do next. He knew where he had to go when he got there, he had to try to make an impression, he had to start trying to make Sasuke trust him, it was important to get the right informations out of him but a part of him… was not okay with that! How could he just…  
When the thoughts were over and his body was cleaner he walked out of the shower, dressing up in a nice jeans and shirt before jelling his hair to making it look spiky. The only thing left was a small microphone that he sticked on his coat. He got back to the monitor seeing how Sasuke was also dressing up in something different than usual and it felt pleasant to see Sasuke was actually trying to… accept him? Kind of!  
He knew he shouldn’t take the van today, he already told Garra he would be with sasuke for a while so he just rushed down and started walking to the coffee-shop. It was about fiive minutes past nine when he got there and saw Sasuke sitting on a table in the coffeeshop, to his surprise there was no sign of snow! He took a deep breath before smiling and entering the coffeeshop.  
“Is this sit taken?” He joked, Sasuke who seemed to be in thoughts just blinked and looked up at him before smirking a little.  
“No, I’m enjoying a good morning with myself, you better not to disturb.” Said sasuke as Naruto jokingly held his chest and closed his eyes.  
“That’s mean Sasuke, you broke my heart.”  
“Just sit down usuratonkachi.”Naruto laughed before taking the sit.  
“So, what are we having?” Naruto said before taking a menu from the table and looking at the list.  
“I’m not really that hungry, I think I’d have some eggs and some green tea!”  
“Hmm I like the puddings here but too bad you’re allergic to sugar”  
Damn!  
Oh damn he shouldn’t have let that slip. He bit his tongue, trying to act like nothing happened but deep down he just hopped Sasuke wouldn’t caught that.  
“How do you know I don’t like sweets?”  
Naruto just stared at Sasuke for a second before laughing out loud. “You just seem like one of those people who don’t like anything sweet in their lives.”  
Oopps! It wasn’t what he was planing to say.  
“What does that suppose to mean?”  
Damn, damn, damn why now?  
“I’m just joking man. I’m kinda a sweet person so I wouldn’t start trying to get in with you If I really thought that way.”  
Okay Sasuke softened from the frown he was just wearing on his face a few seconds ago. That was a close call. “I honesty just guessed!”  
“Can I take your orders?”  
They both stared at the woman trying to get their order. She was a real babe if Naruto could say so himself. She wasn’t wearing anything revealing but he had to admit that he apreciated the curves all over her body as she took what she was after and left them to get the pates ready.  
“Are you done ogling?”  
He stared at Sasuke who was looking at him in amusement. He didn’t seem mad or anything, just amused of how Naruto couldn’t stop staring at the girl.  
“Well you gotta apreciate the beauty”  
“Heh, no thanks. Not my tatse.”  
“And what is your taste Sasuke?”  
“Dicks.”  
Naruto almost stumbled from his seat. Did Sasuke just…  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN DICKS?” He almost yelled, Sasuke just rolled his eyes backward and sighed!  
“I’m here having a breakfast with you, aren’t I? Or did I missgender you?”  
Sasuke actually seemed worried for a second, probably because he assumed Naruto’s gender before really asking but that was actually kind of… cute? Naruto didn’t expect someone like Sasuke could concern himself with things like that.  
“Yeah, I meant. You could just tell you you’re into guys man, I didn’t expect you to be this blunt.”  
“You’ll get used to it.” Said Sasuke as their meal arrived, Naruto happily started forking in his food like his life depended on it. It was already being a good day!  
\------------------------------------------  
The day was going alright for Sasuke. One thing Sasuke was worried about was not having enough things to talk about during the ‘meeting’ but Naruto seemed like a giant book of words, he wouldn’t stop talking no matter what and to Sasuke’s surprise, it was actually nice to hear someone talk like that.  
He forgot when was the last time he allowed himself to have such a conversation with someone. After everything happened he issolated himself from everyone, It was hard to even imagine being normal again! And if it wasn’t for what he got on that paper he would never call Naruto to begin with.  
He wondered if Naruto really was related to the whole watching situation. His pervious comment about sweets made him suspect him more but the way Naruto talked and acted, it was nothing like a secret detictive!  
The rest of the breakfast went by as Naruto talked about his experiences with food, his first girl friend who was a shy girl that would turn into a beast in bed (He legitly said the sex was why they broke up, she was always too excited) and everything else as Sasuke made small comments about this and that. Naruto even asked about snow and where she was, the question actually made Sasuke smile a bit, snow was his everything at the moment so it was nice seeing someone cared enough to ask about her. He just said he left her with Sakura today and that they seem to get along very well.  
When it was over Naruto said he thought it would be a good idea if they spend a bit more time together.  
“Man I like you, I don’t want this date to end.”  
Sasuke didn’t comment about how this wasn’t even a date to begin with and just shook his head.  
“I need to go, I have some stuffs to study.”  
“Come on man, I bet you’re smart, you can probably get an A without any studies.”  
It was true but the problem was that it was not just studying, he had stuffs to do with his mission that couldn’t get hold.  
“Hn, but I really do need to go.”  
“On one condition!”  
“Who said you can come up with co-“  
“Tell me we see each other again?”  
Wow! This guy… the way he was looking at the moment, with his eyes staring at him so intesely… And when did he got this close? Sasuke took a shaky breath. They were still sitting on their sits but somehow now Naruto’s face was dangerously close to his.  
“For a straight guy you seem to forget personal space with other dudes.” Said Sasuke, slightly moving his face back but Naruto just followed with his head.  
“I wouldn’t be here if I was straight.”  
“Funny, a few minutes ago you were eyefucking that girl.”  
“Yeah but what I want to do with you is way more than an eye fuck.”  
Sasuke gulped before licking his lip without knowing what he was doing. Damn he thought those eyes were dangerous and thrilling before but now up close they look even more intense. No, he shouldn’t give in again. Last time he went to that road over a whime it didn’t end well.  
Naruto stared at him, the overly takative guy who was eating the food like a kid was now looking at him with a smirk that could even melt an ice with those blue intense eyes that screamed ‘I want you naked’ on them.  
“So what would happen if I’d take you to my apartment right now?”  
Naruto’s smirk just widened before it turning into a small smile.  
“As much as I’d love that, nothing would happen.” Naruto said firmly, Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, I know this sounds crazy but I really like you Sasuke… and today was nice! I’m still not asking for your hand but I like doing this again but something tells me if we take that route now we can never do this again. You’re gorgeous and all, I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun but what I really want is getting to know you Sasuke and maybe… just maybe if things goes well then we can talk about all the things I want to do to you when we’re at your place.”  
That was… touching! That was the last thing Sasuke expected to hear from him. He was used to people wanting him for his body, one night stands wasn’t that foreign for him and his one and only relationship was also messed up enough for him to know all there was really to it was sex. What Naruto said seemed like one of those lines on movies but Sasuke never expected anyone to ever tell him that.  
He stared at the ground, maybe if things were different and he was allowed to be happy he could have a good relationship with a person like Naruto but he knew it was impossible and he also knew if he wanted to find out about the person behind the whole thing he had to still test Naruto somehow.  
A part of him wanted things to be different, to accept someone new in his life but another part of him knew he had to accept but only as an act to get informations… this was unfair!  
“You’re a strange guy! We should meet again.”  
\----------------------------------------  
That smile!  
Woa that smile was one of the most breath taking things Naruto had ever witnessed, it must have been illegal! He’d seen Sasuke smiling here and there, specially when he was with snow but this one, this up close was something out of this world.  
Sasuke was really beautiful! If things were different he knew he would still take the same route. He watched Sasuke enough to see his soft side that he usually hides from the world, he knew how much he could have meant to him if they could actually do this outside of his mission but now, he just had to make sure he could see Sasuke again to carry on his own mission. He hated it, he hated lying like this, he hated that the reason behind that smile was him playing Sasuke, but he also loved the fact that he would still do it all even without mission being involved.  
Sasuke said he’ll call him again and with that, he stood up to leave but Naruto couldn’t let him! A part of him was despirate to do something out of what he had to do as a secret agent, something only Naruto would do. He brought the hand closer to his face and put a small kiss on top of his palm. The blushes were evident on both their faces. “Thank you.”  
For giving me a chance, for being innocent, for not being like me. He wanted to say them, he really did but Sasuke just smiled again before shaking his head, mattering an usuratonkachi and leaving Nauto behind with his thoughts.  
Naruto didn’t move from there for half an hour, just staring at the empty sit I front of him. Technically Sasuke and Naruto were still strangers, he only had two meals together and Sasuke barely knew Naruto but Naruto knew that little by little he was starting to feel attached, could he really carry on like that?  
\------------------------------------  
Sasuke entered his apartment, closing the door behind himself and sitting in front of it, holding the part of his hand that was kissed before. ‘what am I doing? I never chosed to be this way!” His mind was full of thoughts like that, wondering where he went wrong that led him to place like that. ‘Or did I?’ The truth is that he did. When suigetsu came to his life he let himself be dragged in that road, he let himself kill his parents, he did everything himself.  
Bitting his lip wasn’t enough to distract him from the pain he felt inside, knwoing it was all his own fault all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a shorter chapter than usual but tbh I revealed a lot of things to make up for it. please, PLEASE review and let me know all your thoughts and theories of what will happen next, it does help me to update sooner xD See ya~


End file.
